


erotic smut type beat.

by afrophvnk



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrophvnk/pseuds/afrophvnk
Relationships: Original Male Character/April (Darker Than Black)





	erotic smut type beat.

_"high as heaven1_  
_drunk as hell..."_  
  
  


I swear I hate being a contractor sometimes. I mean, I dig the power that comes with it, but I feel like I'm always looking behind my back. Whether it's cops or other contractors, there's always somebody trying to start something. Growing up in the rougher parts of Boston doesn't help either. However, from that, I have gained a strong sense of who I can and can't trust. I keep my circle tight, friends and family only and I don't depend on anyone else. However, one night, I went against my own code.

It was a Thursday night. It had to be around 11 or so. I was at Wally's Cafe off of Massachusettes Ave, it's a nice little spot. I've been coming here since I was in high school. From the regulars to the staff, everybody was like family. It was a slow night. I was sitting at the bar having a drink by myself. There was a duo performing live music to a dead crowd of only a handful of people.

Suddenly this African-American woman walked into the bar and sat in the empty stool beside me. I've never seen her around these parts before, she had ice blue hair and pink lipstick that matched her earrings. She was decked out in this black choker with a pink coat with fur lining on the collar and sleeves with these white high heel boots. If I didn't know any better, I thought she was an escort. I paid her no mind and just focused back on my drink. 

One of the employees came from the back and laid out a menu in front of the woman. _"You can order when you're ready."_ the employee said. _"I'll start with a beer."_ She answered. The employee walked back into the kitchen. _"A slow night, I see,"_ she said in this thick British accent.

I didn't think she was talking to me so I didn't respond. I just continued enjoying my drink. I looked over and She leaned toward me. I gave her a confused look. I was wondering why she took so much interest in me. I don't like being rude so I just went along with it. 

_"Yeah, mainly on weekdays,"_ I responded as I went for another gulp of my drink. _"It usually gets to poppin' on the weekends."_ She let out a playful giggle.

 _"Poppin', you say? So are you a regular here?"_ She asked as she rested her head on her wrists.

 _"Yeah, been coming here since I was in my teens,"_ I explained to the woman. She scooted her stool closer to me. She extended one of her hands out towards me. 

_"April."_ she introduced herself. I didn't want to be rude so I told her my name and shook her hand.

 _"I don't know about you but I'm kinda hungry now, what's good to eat here?"_ She asked.

 _"Their cajun jambalaya is pretty good. I'm originally from Louisiana, but I have to admit in terms of the best jambalaya I've had, this place comes in second."_ I explained to her.

 _"Alright, its decided, that's what I'm having then,"_ she announced as she set her menu down on the table. She stretched her arms out across the counter.

 _"I'm assuming you're not from around these parts,"_ I said as I gulped the last bit of the beer in my glass. She just smirked again.

 _"You assumed correctly,"_ she replied.

 _"So...Ms. April, what brings you to Boston, let alone, this place? "_ I asked as I leaned in closer towards her. _"It's not the most glamorous place especially for visitors."_

 _"I'm here on business,"_ she added.

 _"What kind of business if you don't mind me asking?"_ The employee returned with a cold bottle of Samuel Adams. He placed it down on the counter with a napkin underneath.

_"Government business." She replied as she went for her drink. She chugged the entire thing down faster than I was expecting. In the blink of an eye, half of it was gone._

_"So you work for the government?"_ I asked. She just nodded.

 _"Something like that."_ She said as she took another sip of her drink. _"But enough about me, what do you do for a living?"_

 _"Photography,"_ I answered.

 _"You shoot photos?"_ she asked.

I nodded my head as I pulled out my phone and slid it down the counter. She picked it up and scrolled through my Instagram feed.

 _"Impressive,"_ She remarked. _"You have a good eye."_ She signaled the worker to bring her another beer.

 _"Appreciate it,"_ I replied back.

Even during our conversation, I was trying to figure out why she was so intrigued in me. I know that it wasn't the grey crewneck or the skinny Adidas joggers I was wearing. 

The employee came back out with a plate of freshly made jambalaya and another beer and set it in front of April. So fresh that steam was still coming off the dish.

 _"Looks delicious." She said as she unwrapped her cloth and grabbed the fork. "You want some?"_ She asked pointing her fork at the dish. _"I'm definitely not gonna be able to finish this by myself._

Me, never turning down a meal, scooted closer to her and grabbed the spoon off of the napkin.

 _"Heads up,"_ I warned her. _"It's kinda spicy,"_ I added as I scooped a bite with my spoon.

 _"Oh really, I felt I've dealt with spicier food."_ She said as she took a bite. _"There this burger joint I went to back in England. You had to sign a legal disclaimer in order to try one of their burgers. Only like 60 were able to finish it."_

 _"Well, I'm from South Boston, so spicy food is all we got,"_ I said to her.

She laughed as she took another gulp from her beer. I ended up eating most of the food as she mainly went for her beer. She went through damn near four bottles before the meal was finished.

 _"Let me cover this."_ I offered as I reached my back pocket for my wallet. _"I ate most of it so I fee..."_ Before I could finish my sentence, she pulled out her card.

 _"I prefer to go dutch on my dates,"_ she said as she slid her card on the counter to the worker. 

After we finished eating, we were standing outside the bar's parking lot. 

_"Can I at least give you a ride back to your hotel?"_ I asked. _"These parts of town can get dangerous at night."_

 _"Well aren't you a gentleman?"_ She remarked.

 _"My mom didn't raise anything else,"_ I remarked as I walked over to the passenger side. I could tell she was looking at my car up and down.

 _"I know, its nothing pretty but it gets me to where I need to.",_ I explained.

She just giggled as she stepped inside the car. 

"So where are you staying?" I asked as I put the key in the ignition.

 _"The Marriot Cambridge."_ she replied.

 _"That place ain't cheap. Whoever you work for definitely make sure their employees work in comfort."_ I remarked as I put the car in reverse and made our way out of the parking lot. She just smirked.

We were on Springfield St. She had her arm rested against the car window. I had a random beat tape playing softly my old dusty speakers.

 _"So how long have you lived in Boston?"_ she asked.

 _"As I said before, I was born in Baton Rouge. At the age of 9, my mom and I moved to the south side of Boston to live with my grandma and I lived here ever since."_ I explained.

 _"I can hear the dialect."_ She responded.

 _"Oh, can you now?"_ I asked.

 _"So what made your family move out here?"_ She asked.

 _"Pretty much to be closer to family,"_ I explained. _"My mom's side lives in Boston and she always says, "Family gonna be the only people who have your back."_

"I see," _she responded._

_"I remember one time me and my cousin were in a fight down a couple of blocks from here."_

_"Oh really"_ she replied with a half-surprised tone.

_"It was like a couple of years ago. Two dudes were chasing my nephew down the street next to a liquor store, just messing with him for no reason. They were just screaming at him and calling him a bunch of different gay slurs. Thankfully, my cousin and I were in the store. My cousin was holding a 12-pack of Coors in his hand. He saw what was going on and ran out of the store with the beer still in hand and just spiked it over one of the dude's hands. I ran out after him and clocked the other dude right in his face."_

April's eyes perked up. _"Oh really. you don't seem like the brawler type."_

 _"That was my nephew. I saw him grow up since he was in diapers."_ I explained. _"The two dudes were running away now, My cousin took his shirt off and was goin' crazy."_ I continued. _"What the fuck y'all niggas trying to do! So what if he's gay!"_ I said in a lower tone impersonating my cousin. _"...and there were like two cops just watching the whole event go down like "This shit is crazy."_

April was just laughing during the whole story. _"That's Boston for you. Run y'all fade on whoever. As long as nobody gets killed, nobody goes to jail. And ended up seeing the same guys at a bar, not an hour later. "Why you think the crime rate so high in Boston?"_ I asked her.

_"Because everybody is always drunk."_

_"Basically,"_ I replied.

We pulled up at an intersection. It was after hours so the stoplight moved at the speed of molasses. We were just waiting in silence waiting for the light to turn green. ** _Knxwledge's Klouds_** was playing out of the speakers. April rested her head against the car window with her eyes closed. I noticed the smile on her face.

 _"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."_ She said with her eyes still closed.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ I asked in an innocent tone. For a second, I thought that was code for sex.

 _"You have been twisting your dreads all night,"_ she explained. _"...and you don't seem like the nervous type."_

 _"Got to make sure my hair looks good at all times."_ I joked.

 _"I'm assuming that's your obeisance,"_ She concluded. All I could do was smack my teeth. She let out a chuckle, _"Don't worry love, I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight."_

 _"Ok, fair enough. Show me yours_ _first_ _."_ I told her.

_"With pleasure."_

Within seconds, her body had this blue outline around her. It would be my luck out of all the girls I pick up from a bar, it would be another contractor. Suddenly it started pouring down rain. _"See."_

 _"So you're basically Storm from X-men?"_ I said. April just laughed.

 _"I have heard that comparison many times before."_ she giggled. _"Now it's your turn."_

We stopped at another intersection. I looked around for something to demonstrate with. My eye caught a stop sign. _"Ok, check that stop sign,"_ I told her. I took my left hand off the steering wheel and flicked it to the right. The metal pole bent sideways.

 _"Impressive,"_ She remarked. _"So you would be Jean Grey?"_

 _"More Magneto than Jean Grey,"_ I replied.

We finally made it to her hotel. I pulled up in front of the Marriot Cambridge. _"Well, here we are,"_ I said as I unlocked the doors.

 _"You want to come up to my room?"_ She asked.

_"I appreciate the offer but I'm good."_

_"A pretty girl asks you to her hotel room and you decline?",_ she asked.

I've been getting red flags from this woman the entire night. I've heard stories of contractors recruiting other contractors for some political shit I couldn't care less about getting involved in. My mind always drifts to the worst-case scenarios. If I went out, who would look after my mom? I was also thinking would I really risk the chance of me potentially fucking on some stranger because I barely know if I can trust her? Probably not. So I just said whatever and parked my car and went to her hotel room.

When I finally made it to her room, she answered the door. I noticed she was clutching the neck of a green wine bottle and clinking two glasses in her other hand.

 _"I'm not too fond of wine myself but this will have to do for the night."_ She said as she looked at the wine bottle with a faint sense of disappointment.

 _"I'm guessing you didn't drink enough at the bar,"_ I said following her into the bedroom. The bedroom was evenly lit with these warm golden lights. A huge window that overlooked the Boston skylight and a huge king-sized memory foam luxury mattress. She swaggered into the room and threw off her coat and tossed it in the chair in the corner. She was wearing a black crop-top or what I think is a crop-top anyway.

 _"You don't smoke, do you?"_ she asked as she laid the glasses and bottle on the nightstand next to the bed.

_"Nah, pops got lung cancer from smoking them."_

_"My partner smokes. It's a disgusting habit."_ She spread herself across the bed as she stretched her feet out. _"Would you care to assist me out of these things?"_ she asked pointing to her boots.

 _"Of course,"_ I said, walking over. I started to undo the shoestrings.

_"Oh, you can just pull them things off. It's daunting to retie them every time."_

I chuckled as I wiggled them off her feet. First, the left one. Then the right one. All that revealed were her black nylon ankle socks. She sighed in relief as she rolled around in the bed, wiggling her toes.

 _"I hate those things sometimes. Especially being in them all day,"_ she said.

_"I can believe so," I said as I slid off her socks. I grabbed one of her feet, rubbing her sole as tenderly as I could._

_"Oh, you come with foot massages too?"_ She said surprised. _"Wait, let me get my drink first."_ She crawled over to the edge of the bed to reach the bottle. She poured both of us a drink. She pushed the other glass closer to the edge of the nightstand signifying that that one was mine. She picked up hers. _"Ok, now you can proceed."_ she insisted as she slouched her back onto some pillows in the bed to get as comfortable as possible. I continued to rub her soles.

 _"So, not that its any of my business, you never told me exactly what you do job-wise,"_ I said to her. _"You hunt other contractors or something?"_

 _"Hit the nail right on the head, darling."_ She responded before she took another sip from her glass.

 _"You for real?"_ I asked as I stopped rubbing her feet. _"Or is it getting rockstar wasted?"_ I asked. All she did was laugh.

 _"Calm down, dear."_ she tried to reassure me. _"I told you already, I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight,"_ she added. _"It would be pretty tasking to bring a storm inside of a hotel room, even for me."_

I resumed massaging her feet. _"Not that I care, but you do this with all the guys you meet?"_ I asked her.

 _"Only the ones I like."_ She set her glass on the nightstand. She grabbed me and pulled me into the bed. She was hovering over me before she went down and kissed me on the lips. A bit of her blue lipstick was left on my lips.

 _"You still think I have ulterior motives?"_ she asked in teasing tone.

 _"Kinda."_ She kissed me again.

_"How about now?"_

_"A tiny bit,"_ I responded. She was definitely good at breaking down my defenses. It wasn't long until I gave in. April wrapping her arms around me, rubbing my hair as we both kissed. My hands traveling along her body, earning myself a soft moan from April. I lifted her leg and started to kiss her calf muscle, trailing my way down between her legs smothering her with kisses along the curves of her body. I took my hand down between her legs. I saw a smile crawl across her face so I just assumed I was doing a good job. I took off her panties, spread her legs open, wetted my fingers and stuck them inside of her.

" _Mmm, I see this isn't your first time pleasing a woman"_ April commented as she was trying to hold back her moans. I could tell through her dry wit that she was enjoying herself.

It was solidified for me when she closed her eyes. I pulled my fingers out of her and brought my face down between her legs. April gasped as her eyes opened to the shock of me going down on her. I chuckled as I gripped her thigh and went faster, swirling my tongue around. April gripped the sheets. _"Fuck!"_ She screamed out in this high pitch.

 _"You good?"_ I asked.

She just nodded her head, trying to catch her breath. I took my joggers off and slid my drawers off as smoothly as I could have done at the moment. I pulled a condom out of my wallet.

 _"Always prepared, I see,"_ she said, panting all the same. I took off her crop top, cami top, or whatever she was wearing under her coat. Wasting no more time, I stuck my member inside of her. _"Uh..."_ April moaned.

I thrust inside of her before picking up the pace. April's body rocked in motion with mine. She wrapped her arms around me. Our hair brushed against each other's dark skin as I kissed her cheek. I gripped the sheets satin sheets on the left side of her April's head. I drilled her hips into the mattress, trying to press her spot with every stroke. Her hands dug into my dreads as my hands dug into her teal hair as I nuzzled her neck, going down her collarbone. My hand massaging her scalp as I was still digging deep inside her. April let a couple more moans escape her lips.

I pulled out long enough to switch positions. She jumped on top of me and started to take control. She looked down smiling at me and rested her hands on my sculpted chest to keep her pace steady and smooth while I'm grabbing her ass, massaging her skin. April tilted her head back on her neck. I raised my upper torso to kiss on her nipples as she continued to ride me. Her moans got louder and louder with every bounce she made. Her toes curled as we both reached our climax. She collapsed on top of my chest. My arms wrapped around her back, both of us panting. Sweat dripping on both of us. I could feel her heart beating thumping at an alarming speed. It was just us lying in the king-sized bed in total silence, catching our breaths. White sheets wrapped around her dark chocolate skin. My hands running through her ice blue-colored hair. Her head resting on my chest.

 _"Jolly good show,"_ I said in a bad cockney accent, still panting heavily. I couldn't help but bust out into laughter.

April rolled her eyes. _"My god, you are corny."_ I just laughed harder.

 _"Weird, this is one of the few times I let my guard down around anybody,"_ I said.

 _"You're not starting to fall for me already, are you?"_ She questioned in this playful sarcastic tone.

 _"I don't know yet,"_ I replied. _"Depends on how the rest of the night turns out."_ I looked at April and kissed her.

That was the last thing I remember saying to her before I drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning. The remnants of the previous night still flickered in my head. I heard a running shower come from out of the bathroom. The door was cracked open. Steam was oozing out of it.

 _"You holding up out there, love?"_ April asked. I could barely hear her over the sound of the shower.

 _"Yeah, I'm straight,"_ I answered as I rubbed my eyes. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was 11:00. Suddenly, there were three knocks at the door.

 _"Could you answer that for me?"_ April said as she continued to shower.

 _"Sure,"_ I said as I walked to the door. I opened the door to see this blonde blue-eyed guy wearing a white suit over a blue shirt with a purple tie to match. I noticed the pack of cigarettes sticking out of his jacket pocket. He had a child with him dressed as if he came fresh out of Oliver Twist.

 _"So you must have been April's boy toy last night, I'm guessing."_ the man said. He shared the same British dialect to April.

 _"Yeah pretty much."_ I chuckled.

He laughed as well. _"Can't leave that woman alone for a second"_ , the man said under his breath. _"Anyway, I sorry to intrude, but tell April to meet us downstairs in the lobby in 30 minutes_ " 

_"Will do,"_ I responded as I closed the door. I walked back to the bedroom. April walked out of the bathroom. _"Shower's free,"_ she said as she dried her hair. _Who was at the door?"_

 _"One of your coworkers,"_ I answered, walking to the bathroom. I turned on the shower. _"He said to meet 'em in the lobby in half an hour,"_ I said in a louder tone to overpower the sound of the running water.

_"Duty calls, I guess." I felt the water to see if it was warm enough and then turned off the faucet._

_"Looks like it."_ I retorted. I walked out into the bedroom and she was lotioning her legs. _"A stupid question, but will I be seeing you again?"_

 _"Oh, so you have fallen for me?"_ She retorted as she lotioned her right arm.

_"Nah, just curious."_

She worked her ways down to legs. _"My job has me traveling around so I highly doubt it."_

 _"Figures,"_ I said nodding my head.

_"I mean, you could always join us in our line of work. We could always use a man with your abilities. The pay is beneficiary plus the health and retirement benefits are worthwhile. Your family would be set"_

I chuckled. _"That's a very tempting offer, especially that last part, but I'm gonna have to decline."_

 _She just shrugged her shoulders. "It was worth a shot." she joked. "Well if you can't do that..." she turned her exposed back to me, "Care to lotion my back for me?"_ I just smirked.

_"Of course."_

After I bathed and we both got dressed, We walked down to the lobby where we met with the blonde gentleman and Oliver again. We said our final farewells.

 _"My offer always stands in case you have a change of heart."_ She whispered to me as she hands me a card with a number on it, and a blue lipstick marking in the top right-hand corner. She kisses me on the cheek and then walks off. She grabs the little boy's hand and waves goodbye to me. The last thing I saw was the backside of that purple fur coat and white boots.


End file.
